· Inside Me, It's All Darkness ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella en un paseo por el bosque se encuentra a una chica sumamente intrigante y extraña, de una hermosa apariencia angelical. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué le mira de esa manera tan escalofriante? —Eres perfecta —le dijo ella. Dark Edward. Dark Alice.
1. La Chica del Bosque

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos en mi _enfermadesquiciadaretorcida _mente.

**Título: **Inside Me, It's All Darkness

**Autor: **Leon/Annika/Blume.

**Sumario: **Bella en un paseo por el bosque se encuentra a una chica sumamente intrigante y extraña, de una hermosa apariencia angelical. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué le mira de esa manera tan escalofriante? —Eres perfecta —le dijo ella con una voz que logra hipnotizarle y una encantadora sonrisa deslumbrante. Darkward. Dark Alice OOC. MA.

**Advertencias: **Dark Edward, Dark Alice, OOC. MA. Escenas de alto contenido sexual, violencia. Probable Femmeslash. No leer si eres de mente sensible o moralista. Quedáis advertidos. XD.

**.**

**.**

**Inside Me, It's All Darkness **

**Capítulo 1:**

_La Chica del Bosque_

_-_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**E**lla caminaba, observando los gigantescos y tupidos árboles que bloqueaban toda luz de sol. Sus ojos paseaban por el lúgubre, algo terrorífico, silencioso y misterioso bosque, tan oscuro. Ella había sido demasiado curiosa, cuando vio los árboles del inicio del bosque enfrente de lo que sería su nueva casa, no pudo evitar entrar en él.

Siempre había amado la naturaleza, los bosques, los océanos, todo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas amaba el bosque, este ambiente, tan fresco, relajante y húmedo. El característico olor embriagador que despedía la corteza de los árboles y sus mismas hojas que bloqueaban cualquier rayo de luz y que daba al bosque una especie de iluminación verde. El olor a tierra húmeda le fascinaba, no podía con él.

Por todo esto no pudo evitar los deseos de dar un paseo, para ver qué podía encontrarse. Y ahora estaba en medio del bosque, de los tupidos y enormes árboles rodeándole. Era extraño. Había un extraño, intrigante y siniestro silencio, una tranquilidad que comenzaba a hacerse molesta para ella.

Era demasiado extraño y diferente, pero no sabía por qué.

Bella simplemente siguió caminando, olvidando por completo que tenía que regresar a casa si no quería darle un buen susto y hacer enfadar a su madre. Un misterioso aire le agitó los cabellos marrones, le hizo estremecer, mientras las hojas de los enormes árboles se agitaban y las más débiles caían al suelo.

Se abrazó a sí misma, pensando entonces que ya estaba muy fresco y que quizá debería de regresar a casa. Justo cuando se volvía para marcharse, vio a una… _chica_, mas las dos primeras palabras que vinieron a la mente de Bella cuando le observó bien, fueron _hada_ y _duendecillo_. Porque ella era tan pequeña y menudita de cuerpo, que Bella no podía pensar otra cosa.

Era muy pálida, poseyente de unos negruzcos cabellos rebeldes puntiagudos que se disparaban hacia todas direcciones, dándole un toque algo extraño. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado que desconcertó a Bella, y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara, que quizá a cuaquiera le parecería adorable y encantandora, sin embargo para Bella fue todo lo contrario.

Había algo en ella que le hacía sentir ciertos escalofríos, cierto temor, cierta anticipación y ciertas ganas de irse. Algo que no cuadraba, algo oscuro que no le hacía confiar de todo a pesar de su fantasiosa apariencia. Su sonrisa, su gran sonrisa que parecía la de un niño al encontrarse un enorme caramelo, y sus ojos brillantes, intrigantes y de ese color misterioso de lo decían todo.

Ella le miró fijamente antes de bajar la mirada ante sus intimidantes ojos dorados, sin poder soportarla más. Quiso decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo. La extraña chica le seguía mirándole de una manera que a Bella no le gustó, examinándole, mientras inspiraba profundamente y su sonrisa se pronunciaba más.

—Hola, pequeña, Bella —dijo con una voz tan suave, tan hermosa y tan similar a las campanillas de viento que aturdió por unos instantes a Bella.—Te has tardado demasiado, pensé que no llegarías.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Bella completamente sorprendida, asustada y desconcertada. ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? ¿Quién era y qué quería? Esas fueron las preguntas que surgieron en la mente de Bella, mientras seguía observándole intrigada y cautelosa.

—Eres perfecta —dijo ella con una voz que logra hipnotizarle y una encantadora sonrisa deslumbrante que hace que no pueda evitar olvidarse por completo de sus temores anteriores. Pero sabe en su interior, que debe de irse, había algo que no estaba bien en ella. Y no estaba tan equivocada.

**N/A:**

+Vengo con otra de mis locuras. Pretendo escribir un fic algo fantasioso y que caiga en lo absurdo, completamente demente, es un proyecto que me surgió de repente. Quizá haya cosas demasiado fantasiosas y que probablemente caerán en lo absurdo, quizá no, aún no sé. Si se dan cuenta aquí habrá Dark Edward y Dark Alice ^^. Gracias si es que leyeron y bueno… ¿quizá sepan lo que viene? Sino pues…

+Por cierto, para aquellas que les gusten los **Darkwards o quieran escribirlos, estoy organizando junto con otras chicas un concurso de Darkwards**. En mi perfil está en link para el profile, en donde están las bases y eso, falta aún arreglar unos cuantos detalles de los premiso, pero prácticamente ya está y quizá mañana publiquemos las bases del concurso como un FF. Espero que se pasen y revisen.

**Grazie,**

**Leon. **


	2. ¿El Regalo Perfecto?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son de SM.

**Muchísisisisisimas gracias a: Kiyoky, Creed Cullen, miadharu28, ELEKTRONIKKA, Nonimi, kotydecullen, Aiiram, I Love Darkward Devil, ADICULLEN, kpatycullen, CariSalvatoreCullen. Las adoro demasiado, de verdad, sin ustedes la historia no sería lo mismo =D**

**.**

**.**

**Inside Me, It's All Darkness**

** Capítulo 2:**

_¿El regalo perfecto?_

_-_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**E**lla seguía mirando a aquella extraña chica, sin poder, aun cuando quisiera, apartar su mirada de ella. Le tenía completamente atrapada. Aturdida. Lo peor de todo es que el hada tampoco apartaba su mirada, estaba como... _examinándola_ con detenimiento.

¿Qué hacía aquí esta chica? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué le miraba de esa manera tan escalofriante? Con una manera sumamente penetradora, escrutadora, ansiosa y deseosa. Bella no tenía las palabras suficientes para describirla.

—¿Perfecta? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz, sin entender el significado de esas palabras. ¿para qué era perfecta? Ella sonrió de una manera que a Bella le pareció encantadora, pero a la vez desagradable. Había algo en ella que, a pesar de todo el encanto, carisma, ternura y alegría que mostraba aquella chica semejante a un duendecillo, seguía sin agradarle y provocarle buenas sensaciones. Porque algo no estaba _bien con ella._

Algo le decía a Bella que estaba buscando algo, o alguien, o que lo más probable era que quería algo de ella, ¿pero qué?

—Sí, perfecta —contestó ella dando dos pasos saltarines hacia donde estaba Bella, quien instintivamente retrocedió por igual.—No pude haber hecho mejor elección —dijo a lo que pareció ser para sí misma, dando un brinquito y sonriendo maquiavélicamente, haciendo a Bella estremecer y sentir más miedo.

—No sé de qué me hablas... —No entendía en lo absoluto lo que estaba diciendo esta chica, pero comenzaba, más que desconcertarle, a asustarle.

—Serás un regalo para mi hermano —dijo ella con una simpleza y sencillez que sorprendió y asustó a Bella demasiado. Ella seguía sin entender nada, ni tenía idea de quién era aquella chica, ni porqué estaba diciendo esas cosas tan... extrañas, que aparentemente parecía decirlas para sí misma.—El perfecto regalo...

—Escucha... N-no sé quién eres, ni tampoco entiendo por qué dices esas cosas, pero... —comenzó Bella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su tartamudeo.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó ella y de repente, antes de que Bella comenzara a caminar después de haberse vuelto para marchar a casa, estuvo justo enfrente de Bella, tan solo en cuestión segundos e impactando a Bella de sobremanera.—¿A dónde crees que vas, querida Bella?

—¿Qué demonios? —musitó Bella asombrada mientras miraba a la chica duendecillo frente a ella, como si se hubiese materializado como si nada ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta? Tan rápido... La situación era demasiado extraña para ella y esto de que le bloquera el paso significaba que las cosas sólo se complicarían más. —¿Quién eres? ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Ya lo dije, eres un regalo para mi hermano —soltó ella, de nuevo con esa sonrisa aterradora en sus labios.—Le quiero dar un regalo, para que se entretenga, y tú eres el regalo perfecto para él. Sé que le encantarás cuando te lleve ante él, mi elección no fue en vano. Nunca me equivoco.

Bella miró congelada en su sitio sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Ella un perfecto regalo? ¡Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo esa chica! Bella estaba segura de que estaba demente y eso sólo logró asustarla todavía más. Sola en el bosque con una demente.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras retrocedía sin apartar la vista de la chica que seguía mirándole, hambrienta y eufórica, deseosa. Sus ojos brillaban inusitadamente de una manera siniestra, que hacía a Bella temer más y más, mientras se arrepentía de haber venido a este lugar.

—¿A dónde vas, Bella? No seas tonta —se echó a reír ella como si fuera una situación completamente casual.—No hay nada que temer, sólo... no te haré daño.

—No sé quién eres y qué quieres de mí, pero no quiero seguir hablando contigo ¡Estás loca! —replicó Bella estúpidamente sin dar crédito aún a las palabras atrevidas de aquella chica que le seguía mirando alegre, con ese brillo en los ojos... negros.

—Sólo ven, te llevaré conmigo ahora, no quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Edward. Le prometí que le llevaría algo especial —replicó ella, de repente ya no estaba sonriendo ni riéndose, miraba fijamente a Bella, una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Bella se aterró todavía más, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras pensaba en cómo huir de la situación, pero ella parecía ser muy rápida.

—No pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo —dijo Bella inmediatamente sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando con aprensión a la chica. Comenzando a desperarse y al borde de las lágrimas de frustración y desentendimiento.—¡Basta, déjame en paz! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Eso no importa ahora, Bella —dijo ella, pero entonces Bella estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia el interior de los bosques. No entendía por qué estaba corriendo realmente, por qué temía tanto pues aquella chica aparentemente no parecía ser peligrosa, pero sus palabras eran tan... escalofriantes y extrañas, Bella no sabía si sólo le estaba tomando el pelo cruelmente o si era cierto.—Oh, Bella, no seas exagerada! ¡No te haré daño!

Pudo escuchar perfectamente exclamar a Alice desde donde había estado antes, con una voz firme, que había perdido todo encanto, pero contenía cierta diversión desagradable. Bella simplemente siguió corriendo, para alejarse todo lo posible de esa extraña hacia atrás para ver si venía persiguiéndole, queriendo comprobar realmente que quería algo de ella, pero no veía nada. Aun cuando algo le decía que estaba detrás de ella, acechándola. Se sentía un poco patética, exagerada y estúpida al estar corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde, sin saber realmente si había alguien siguiéndole o no.

Pasaba de largo, no a excesiva velocidad, los árboles, arbustos y ramas, sin saber a dónde se dirigía realmente, porque había tomado el camino equivocado, ya que el hada le bloqueó el paso antes de que pudiese salir y tomar el camino de regreso a casa.

El bosque seguía igual de tranquilo y silencioso, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el crujir de las hojas secas y ramas rotas en el suelo que Bella pisaba al pasar rápidamente por ellas. Y entonces, para su desgracia, la mala suerte que le había tocado desde que lo recordaba, una torpeza que siempre pensó que algún día le traería graves consecuencias, le hizo una jugada, haciendo que ella, en el momento en el que se volvió para ver si estaba allí o no, su pie tropezó con una rama sobresaliente del suelo.

Ella cayó de boca al suelo, mientras soltaba un grito ahogado y sintiendo un terrible pánico en su interior, no podía estar pasando. Su cabeza dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y se sintió rodar, mientras las punzadas en su cabeza se intensificaban. Finalmente quedó tendida en el suelo, viendo el suelo y sintiendo ese terrible dolor, mientras la mirada comenzaba a hacérsele borrosa. Llevó con dificultad su mano a su cabeza y sintió un líquido caliente.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada cuando vio el líquido carmesí y el aroma a óxido y sal comenzando a intensificarse. _Oh, Dios mío, _pensó ella con terror y angustia. Su visión comenzó a borrarse más y más, de repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a volverse oscuro. No sin antes captar una figura pequeña, menuda y femenina agacharse sobre ella y acariciar sus cabellos. No podía perder el conocimiento, menos cuando tenía a esa chica junto a ella, pero le fue imposible evitarlo.

—Bella, tonta, Bella —dijo desde muy lejos con voz dulzona, casi pudo sentirle sonriendo.—Mira lo que has hecho…

**Nota de Autor:**

+Ey, sé que les parecerá corto, pero pues... son los primeros capítulos, aun no es la verdadera historia. El que viene probablemente será más largo, donde seguro aparece ya Edward. También se sabrá un poco más de eso del regalo perfecto y más explicaciones, no crean que se quedará así. Bueno, espero que les siga llamado la atención, y les agradezco de nuevo por todos sus reviews, no esperaba casi nada y me alegraron el día de verdad.

**Leon.**


End file.
